Breath: FoC: True And Complete Ending
Prince Crimson I deliver the blood to "DA CHEFS" first, luckily they know that we don't appreciate cute and sweet stuff... We go to the balcony where a lot of ponies are standing, they look afraid of the psycho "Royal Family". Sky starts talking... "I am King Skyblack, and this is a friend of mine. He's about as dangerous as me, and his name is Crimson! I won't make this long, so hereby I make this stallion a Prince!" Suddenly, I feel a big shock coming trough me, and my mane and tail change... I see myself in a nearby mirror and see that my mane and tail have a gold stripe. "Weird, where's the crown?" I ask. "IDK, but at least you have a gold stripe in your mane and tail, unlike us." Sky answers. "That's true, I guess..." "We should get ready for the double marriage by now..." Fluttershy intterupts our little talk. "She's right, come on..." Twilight says. "Are they nervous or excited?" I think to myself. We go to the hall where all kinds of ponies are watching... Double Marriage Music starts playing. Weird, we're psychos and they still have prepared a lot of stuff... They probably fear us or something... "Dear ponies of Ponyville, today, four ponies will get married! If for any reasons any of these ponies should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace..." No complaints were heard. Sky and Fluttershy were first. "Skyblack Graymane, will you take Fluttershy as your wife for the rest of your life, in rich and poor, in health and sick untill death parts you two?" "Yes!" (Asks the same question for Fluttershy except if Flutters takes Sky as her husband) "Yes..." "THEN I DECLARE YOU TWO MARRIED! YOU MAY KISS EACH OTHER!" And they do, but I think they're having more fun later... "Now over to these two. Crimson Darkness, do you take Twilight Sparkle as your wife for the rest of your life (says the same reasons) untill death parts you two?" "YES!" (You know the drill...) "Yes!" "THEN YOU TWO ARE ALSO MARRIED! YOU ALSO MAY KISS EACH OTHER!" We do... I feel great all of a sudden... But the brides whisper: "Let's get these ponies outta here..." Sky and me grab a weapon and chase the audience away. Enough time spent! We eat the blood cake and then go to our bedrooms to have tons of fun... And then? "Hey guys, we're all married and we all have a royal title and all, but we will still behave like the psychos we used to be, right?" "Come on, of course we will. We're not gonna have tea time every two seconds or something..." Sky says. "SOUNDS GOOD!" We all say... Credits Characters belong to: Skyblack Graymane: Rickomarow Crimson Darkness: Ultimatemetaknight Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: Hasbro Music belongs to: Rockstar for many songs Krinkels for one song Nintendo for credits theme (This theme at least) SEGA for Crimson's theme Poets of the Fall and Remedy Entertainment Character voices done by: Unknown, (Skyblack Graymane) Mephiles the Dark (Crimson Darkness) Original writer: Jacket Mike With help from: Ultimatemetaknight, for writing some parts and the finale. CalasanX, for giving more info. Special thanks to: Hasbro, for making such a beautiful world. General Zoi on Deviantart, for making the Pony Creator game. Without that we would be pretty much screwed... Jacket Mike, for Skyblack Graymane, the friendliness to let Crimson join and the whole Breath series... Ultimatemetaknight, for helping with writing, some ideas and the finale... THE END... Category:Crimson Darkness